


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin have never tried anal sex before. Until it just happens in the heat of the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just pure smut as I couldn't find enough OQ anal sex fics to satisfy me. However, I had to include 'i love you's' and some fluff in the end because I accidentally got some feels.
> 
> Enjoy the hotness that is OQ ;)

As their passionate kiss deepened, Regina felt weakness in her legs and exhaled deeply as she bit roughly on his lower lip. Moaning in pleasure, Robin reciprocated, biting and roughly sucking on her lower lip in return. She clutched him against her by his jacket as his arms traveled from her hips to her ass and he squeezed both cheeks, massaging them. She moaned and threw her head back, baring her neck. As Robin lifted her hips up and held her as she wrapped her legs around him, his mouth latched onto her neck, leaving wet kisses in its wake. The sound of wet kissing noises sent a shiver down her spine and she felt her wetness soak her lace panties. He continued kissing every inch of her neck and chest he could reach. They were still clothed as Regina ground her core against his groin, feeling his cock hardening. 

The only thing that stood between their bodies was clothes. 

Regina began hurriedly tugging at his jacket pulling it off his arms and he shook it off. She then pulled his shirt over his head and pressed her mouth to his chest, her tongue tracing well-defined muscles. Robin grunted in pleasure, uttering her name as his hands lifted her dress up and she raised her arms helping him remove it. Her wet core was now grinding against his belly, just above the belt of his jeans and his cock hardened completely when he felt her wetness and radiating heat. His fingers effortlessly unclasped her black bra and she shivered as her nipples instantly hardened when the cold room air hit them. Robin pressed a feather light kiss on each of the hardened buds and proceeded to remove her black matching panties, leaving her completely bare and clutching against him. 

Robin lowered Regina on the bed and stood between her legs as he let her unbuckle his belt, unzip his jeans and slide them down his legs. As he stepped out of them, Regina tugged at his boxers, his hard cock prominent against the soft fabric. As his erection sprung free and he stepped out of his boxers as well, Regina leaned forward and kissed the tip of his hard erection, slowly sucking on it as Robin moaned and entwined his hands in her silky black hair. 

She withdrew from him soon enough as she couldn't stand the throbbing of her clit anymore. Regina lifted herself, turned her back to him and positioned herself on all fours. With her glistening pussy now in his view, she wiggled her hips slightly, giving him nonverbal command to pleasure her. 

Robin knelt behind her on the bed, not touching, just appreciating the beautiful sight of her dripping wet pussy and tight puckered asshole before him. Many times he had fantasized in his mind, wondering what it would feel like to fuck her asshole. Although they preferred the positions when they could look each other in the eyes when they fucked, this position was one of his favorites as well. And not because he was mostly in control of the rhythm, but because he could see her tight asshole when he fucked her pussy and watching it twitch as she came always pushed him over the edge in seconds. 

As much as he loved the sight of her asshole, he never touched it or brought the subject up with Regina as he was satisfied with their sex and wasn't completely sure how she would take it. 

So once again, he found himself transfixed by the sight of her asshole, and Regina was quickly growing impatient. She shifted her hips closer to him and slid her fingers between her legs, quickly finding her clit, pinching it and moaning loudly in pleasure. Her long and loud moan brought his attention back to the task at hand and he eagerly pushed her hand aside from her clit and replaced it with his own two fingers, rubbing teasingly slow circles. 

''Let me take care of you.'' He whispered, voice thick with lust. 

''Then get on with it, dear.'' She replied, impatiently, wiggling her ass against his face again. 

Eager to please her, Robin increased the speed of his strokes on her clit and she whimpered. He raised his other hand to the opening of her pussy and pressed two fingers inside at once. Regina's breath hitched deep in her throat and she tried to relax as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her in extremely fast pace, his fingers on her clit increasing in roughness with each fast flick. 

He wanted to make her cum so badly that he became a little careless with his fingering and as his fingers continued their fast rhythm in and out of her pussy, they slipped because of her wetness and brushed all the way upwards, stroking her puckered asshole all the way, leaving a wet trail of her juices on it. Regina gasped and tensed visibly, a soft tingle spread from her asshole through her entire body. Robin quickly withdrew his finger, worried about her reaction. 

''I'm sorry Regina, my fingers slipped and-'' He began. 

''It's quite alright, dear.'' She managed, catching her breath. ''Please continue.'' 

Her untroubled reaction encouraged him and brought out the playfulness in him as he responded: ''Yes, My Queen." 

Regina would never have admitted it out loud but she knew Robin was aware how wet those words made her when he whispered them before fucking her. This time was no exception. As he positioned his cock at her entrance, stroking it slowly from tip to balls, she felt a new wave of wetness pooling in her core. She needed him to fuck her. And she needed it hard. 

But Robin, having relieved his aching erection with his hand, decided to tease her a little. Being careful not to touch her asshole, he ran the middle finger of his right hand down from her pussy to her clit, pressing on it hard when he reached it and she whimpered. 

"Robin.." 

"You're soaking wet, Your Majesty." He whispered as he lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked her juices from his fingers loudly so she could hear it as her back was turned to him. Regina grunted silently. Her patience was wearing thin and Robin smirked to himself - sexually frustrated Regina was much more fun to fuck. Regina turned to him, her face laced with anger caused by unrelieved aching in her core. 

"Robin.." She began again. 

The single word she managed was halted when he quickly and swiftly inserted two of his fingers all the way to the knuckle in her pussy once again. Not giving her the time to catch her breath, he started pumping his fingers in and out of her, his cock twitching again by now. 

"Tell me, Regina. Tell me exactly what you want and how you want it." He tried to keep the fingering as steady as possible not giving any attention to her clit to make sure she doesn't come yet. 

Regina's body was falling apart as she whispered, last shreds of her queenly dignity still prominent in her voice. 

"Fuck me, Robin. Fuck me hard and rough." 

Robin's cock ached more than ever by the time he withdrew his fingers and lined the tip of his cock to her entrance. 

"As my queen commands.'' He whispered, satisfied with her answer. 

He thrust into her, slowly and steadily until he was all the way inside. Regina moaned his name loudly. Robin withdrew his cock almost all the way out until only the tip was inside her and before she could protest, he slammed back inside her wet pussy, rough and forceful this time, bending Regina forward. He grasped her hips for support and began a steady, rough rhythm. Regina gasped every time his cock filled her and thrust her hips back to meet his. 

After a few minutes of rough fucking Regina felt her orgasm nearing but couldn't quite reach it without any stimulation to her clit. 

"Robin, please.." She moaned. 

He knew what she wanted. His climax wasn't there just yet but he decided to give her one. Sliding his finger over her hips he found her clit and rubbed it roughly, matching the rhythm with that of his thrusts. It took only a few strokes until Regina's body shuddered violently and her walls clenched hard around his cock, his name repeatedly falling from her lips. Her orgasm washed over her and overtook every nerve in her body, leaving her paralyzed for a few seconds. After she regained her senses, she felt Robin's hard cock still inside her, stroking slowly. He leaned forward and kissed her upper back, giving her time to recover. When her walls stopped spasming, he began moving faster again. 

Her body wasn't responding the same way it did before the orgasm, Regina realized, as Robin grunted in pleasure. She soon figured out why. The memory of the powerful tingle through her body when he touched her asshole hasn't left her mind. 

And so Regina turned to face him once again. His eyes were focused on where his cock pumped in and out of her pussy, but when he felt her turning he lifted his head and two pairs of lust clouded eyes met. 

"Robin, I want you to fuck my asshole." 

The words came quite unexpectedly but Robin wasn't surprised as he hasn't forgotten her reaction to his fingers on her asshole either. 

He decided to tease her some more. 

''You're quite indecent for a queen, Your Majesty." 

His cock continued thrusting inside her pussy. Regina turned from him and growled at his comment angrily and he smirked to himself. Her orgasms were always stronger when she was frustrated before she came. He quickly licked his pointer finger, coating it with thick layer of his saliva and brushed it against her puckered hole. Regina's whole body tensed. She breathed in sharply when he slowly prodded at her tight asshole until his finger slipped inside. The warmth of her asshole had Robin shuddering and he had to hold himself together and try not to cum at the thought of fucking her ass. When he slowly pumped his digit in and out, in sync with a thrust of his cock in her pussy, Regina shrieked and jerked her hips hard against his finger and cock, filling herself completely. 

Robin wasn't sure he could keep teasing her when he himself was almost on the edge of cumming, but he concentrated on her and her pleasure, his hips never stopping excruciatingly slow rhythm that prevented them both from reaching their orgasms. 

"Who knew Her Majesty would be so keen on having her ass filled.'' He whispered, his dirty, throaty words leaving her breathless for a moment. "How do you think my cock would feel inside your tight little asshole?" Regina whimpered. She wasn't going to beg. Even with his finger and cock in control of her orgasm, she would still manage to break his self-control with her words. 

"Why don't you come inside and find out?" She asked and jerked wildly against his hips, his finger pressing deeper inside her ass than it had before and his balls slapping hard against her clit. Robin gasped in arousal and Regina smiled contently at the effect her words and body had on him. Quickly and clumsily his cock and finger left her pussy and asshole and she felt his cock, dripping with her juices from their teasingly slow fucking, prod at her tight asshole. Even with his desire for her overtaken him, he pushed inside her tight hole slowly as this was the first time they had tried this. Regina stopped her breath as his cock slid slowly all the way inside her asshole and arched her back in pleasure and exhaled when his balls touched her inner thighs as she knew he was now fully inside of her. Robin bit his lower lip as the feeling of his cock in her ass almost made him cum then and there. Still, he collected himself to check if she was alright. Regina's head was on the bed by now, her ass shoved high and proud in the air, shivering lightly as the feeling was like nothing she's ever felt before. 

"Alright?" Robin asked, gently stroking her hips where his hands rested, keeping him in place. 

"Alright.'' She managed, her face flushed and content, as she began circling her hips slowly, encouraging him to fuck her asshole. Robin withdrew and steadily pushed back inside. The first thrust of his cock in her tight asshole sent a jolt of electricity through Regina's body. Her hips jerked violently and it took all of Robin's strength to keep both of them in place. He stilled, his erection now throbbing even when he was inside of her, needing friction, but he gave her the time she needed to adjust to the new feeling and begin moving on her own accord. 

It didn't take long. Soon she bent forward and pushed backward, her asshole now ready for penetration. 

Building the rhythm, Robin glanced downwards, purely out of habit of hoping to see her puckered asshole as he fucked her pussy only to find his cock inside it, thrusting steadily. He grunted, as an idea went through his mind. 

He let his hands slowly creep up her hips to her belly and he tugged at her, prompting her to lift herself up, his thrusts in her asshole never ceasing, only slowing down a little. Realizing what he intended to do, Regina let Robin's hands lift her up against him until her back was flatly pressed against his chest, the warmth of his body sending her into frenzy and she started rocking her hips back and forth wildly, urging him to finally finish them both. His left hand slid protectively against her flat belly and she clutched onto him with her both hands as his right hand found her clit and he increased the speed of his thrusts. 

"Robin.." She exhaled, breathless, pressing hard against him until she felt like they have fused into one being, one body. 

"Regina.." His voice came just as flustered and even more exhausted due to his hard thrusting, his breathing heavy against her ear. 

Every thrust inside her tight asshole sent powerful jolts of pleasure through Regina's insides and when he rubbed a few circles on her clit and pinched it hard, she exploded. Her body shuddered violently and she let Robin hold her as her muscles gave up and twitched in pure ecstasy, pure pleasure. Her asshole clenched hard and Robin's thrusts became erratic. As she came down from her high and tensed her muscles so the two of them wouldn't fall, Robin lowered his head to her ear, and whispered "I love you, Regina." 

And then he came. He continued thrusting inside her tight hole as it still clenched and this time Regina reached behind them and squeezed him tightly next to her, holding him close to her by his back, as his body shuddered wildly, his seed spilling in spurts deep inside her warm and tight hole. Warm liquid filling her sent similar tingle through her body to the one she felt when his fingers accidentally brushed against her asshole. Regina smiled as she felt Robin come down from his orgasm and grip her tightly against him, kissing the side of her neck as they stayed in their position for a few more moments. 

When both of their bodies calmed down a little, Robin gently withdrew his softening cock from her asshole, his pulling out sending a small shiver down her legs. Regina turned around and kissed him, deeply, passionately. 

As they once again became two, the both of them felt completely exhausted and fell back on the bed, Regina landing on top on Robin, her body once again pressed tightly against his, this time chest to chest, as he wrapped his arms protectively around her and held her close. 

"I love you too, Robin." Was Robin's last memory of that day as sleep overtook his exhausted body, both his arms still clutching tightly to the woman he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated ;)


End file.
